Mindscape
by Shiroi Iyasu
Summary: Immortality is not, and never will be, an enjoyable factor of the gods. -drabble-


Random as hell drabble for everyone to read. I've always wanted to write something TWEWY related once I got into it, but I had a horrid time trying to. There are unfinished drafts everywhere of random stuff, and this one is pretty much a on-the-spot, spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.

But anyway, have some Joshua everyone, because I fail at characterisation anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_..._

_.._

_("What do you say to a little game?") - gleaming eyes and violetine wonders of a human god._

.

During the ancient days, when humanity lived short lives filled with only instincts of survival and living, this was what man had pledged in desire - to live forever, to see all there is in this world, to never be haunted by that overwhelming fear that comes with your end. It is only natural, to regret and wonder of all that has never happened - to consider 'what if?' for just a whimsical moment. Indeed, all of humanity shared such thoughts occasionally, and so did its descendants to come.

And it was more than inevitable that such a desire could be fulfilled - in the higher realms where angels and reapers truly exist, yes, it was possible. With the long-standing hierarchy of the death god's kingdom, it was only a matter of counting the seconds till there was a person with an Imagination so unrivaled, that the laws of the very universe were overwritten for the most fleeting of instances. But it was permanent, and that made all the difference.

The change was simple - that those who had died, that those who lived a life in death's world, that those who resided in some unearthly place would not die. Or at least, the only way to die was utter erasure, where nothing was left of their existences. No corpses, no trinkets.

_No memories._

And so, humanity had essentially gained a way to their desire. And that was, ironically, to die and overthrow the king of death's kingdom.

-Joshua really had no way to guess that immortality came along with becoming Composer. No, the idea was just a bit of a thrill, and to more or less change the way how dying and second chances worked in this portion of the world. He had to admit, however, that it seemed enjoyable at first to live forever. He could do anything and everything with his power and position! He hardly missed his living life either - not that he had much of an attachment to that world when he had a more interesting, amusing one to live.

With everything has its price, though, as dully noted. He learned quickly that his limits stretched to the boundaries of Shibuya, and that as Composer, there were an irritating lot of rules that were less of rules and more like demanded restrictions that ensured he wouldn't do something fatal to the results of a game or its players.

It was also rather lonely. Having some company helped, but he would outlive them, always- if they were lucky enough to even _remember_ him, that is.

Neku wasn't an exception to the rule either. It pained to him to think of the day when he would be decades older than Joshua's current appearance of sixteen - sometimes he wondered why he even left the boy's memories perfectly intact and didn't try to spare himself from the internal torture to come. But then the answer would pop up in an instant, and he would silence himself out of sheer stupidity for even asking.

Because, simply, he was his friend. Neku thought of him as a good friend - one that could not be forgiven, but still trusted - and he in turn considered him a close friend.

The Composer supposed that he had a weakness for this sort of things. For strong bonds and relations that kept him relatively sane. No matter how much he would chide himself for it, he would try to be close to someone if they caught his eye. If there was anyone he felt he could relate to, he would try to form any sort of friendship with them. It made him happy, and that was what mattered.

And that just made the concept of eternity suck even more.

.

_(Live forever, live today, live till any time of a century's date) - simplicity is death. _

..

...

* * *

I'm pretty sure everyone has written about immortality when it comes to Joshua, and I'm not complaining, because it is one of the easiest things to actually write about (for me and my perspective, at least). This must be so stale and similiar to stuff that I have yet to read, I swear. And I think I had something else in mind when I started with this drabble, but forgot. Oh wells.

Reviews are loved~

~Shiroi


End file.
